Interstellar
by silly60
Summary: Vera was a young alien looking to explore the planet Earth on the advice of her older sister. Not long after arriving she is capture by Cadmus and used for experimentation. Now she is being rescued by the sidekicks. Was this really a good idea to come to this planet? Is what she is now wondering. No Pairing decided so far.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Young Justice or Ben 10.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts and mental conversations"_

"Flash Backs"

 **Interstellar**

 **Chapter 1- Independence Day**

 **July 4| Washington D.C.| Sublevels of Cadmus Building**

I hear a distant hissing noise as I slowly come into consciousness. A sense of urgency overcomes me and I lead forward blearily to get into a standing position.

Still being weak from coming out of my forced unconsciousness I begin to fall forward off the slightly tilted hard metal slap I had previously been laid out on. Before I hit the ground I was caught in someone's strong embrace.

"Whoa! What is it?" A curious male voice says in a language that I recognize as that of English its origin that of the planet Earth.

I tense slightly at the unfamiliar voice.

My thoughts drift back to how I ended up in this situation.

[Flash back start]

I had just arrived on the planet Earth, it was one of the first stops I had decided to make it one of the first stop in my journey to explore the universe.

After a young Anodite has completed their seventy-five years of study to gain control of their powers they are encouraged to leave Anodine and go explore the universe.

One of the first stops I had decided to make was the planet Earth. A planet that in recent years had been making quite the name for itself in recent years with its so called heroes.

My sister Verdona had stayed on the planet for a number of years and had had a couple of children before she left when her spouse died.

Still she had a number of good things to say about the planet when she returned home to visit and has suggested I check it out.

When I had first entered the Milky Way galaxy I took my time making my way towards my destination. I floated about lazily around the different surrounding planets.

Observing the different densities and colors they came in. Sometimes I stopped to play around in their different gravitational fields.

Eventually I arrived on Earth, sneaking past the many orbiting machines surrounding the planet.

I arrived in a dry dessert and made my way stealthily towards civilization.

Secretly I spent some time observing the population. Through observation I discovered I had landed in a state called New Mexico. The humans of New Mexico actually seemed to like aliens and had a whole subculture dedicated to it.

I spent a large amount of time in the state learning about Earth culture and language. Learning about how the humans kept time, their aging process and more importantly about their keepers of justice the Justice League.

It was certainly shaping up to be an interesting planet.

After about what I now counted time as six months is when I was attacked.

Because my brain worked faster than that of a humans in the past six months I had assimilated myself with earthen culture of the people around me and was preparing to start traveling about the rest of the planet when I was surrounded by a group of strangely dressed humans out in the dessert.

They were all dressed in all black outfits with only their eyes shown. The somewhat scare part was that they were all armed with different manners of weapons such as swords, kamas, throwing stars and nunchucks.

They suddenly swarmed me at once.

I flicked my hand creating a dark pink energy shield to block couple of throwing stars coming for my head. My long energy built hair split into six tentacles that grabbed and flung some of the humans coming up from behind me away.

A group of the black clad humans charged again and I created a dome of mana around me to block the numerous attacks. It did not last long after one of the humans attached a small blinking device on the front side of my dome.

The device suddenly went off followed by a blast that shattered my energy dome. I was flung backwards from then blast hitting my head harshly on the ground.

Through rapidly closing eyes I saw the shadowy figures gather around me. A set of hands neared me and harshly attached a thick metal color around my neck that as soon as it clicked shut sent a painful electric shock through my body that sent me into unconsciousness.

I sometimes had periods of fleeting consciousness. All I remembered from these moments were dark outlines of different humans leaning over me and causing me pain.

Sometimes the shadowy outlines cut into me, examining my insides or injected me with strange substances.

My whole world soon became only pain and unconsciousness.

I was really starting to regret coming to this planet.

[Flash back end]

Tuning back into the situation at hand I listened as the person holding me spoke for the first time in answer the first person.

"Not an it, Kid Flash. I believe the question is what is she?" He spoke in calm even tone.

"The files Cadmus has on her lists her as an unknown alien spices they acquired in New Mexico. From the experiments they have done on her so far the scientists have discovered that she is alien species composed entirely of energy. A lot of the files are still heavily encrypted but there is a whole list of theorized abilities that she might possess." A new younger male voice continues.

"Wicked!" The first voice chimes in.

Thoughts and feeling racing, I slowly work through my dizziness to open my eyes to see around me.

I am held against the chest of a dark skinned human male. He has very short pale blonde hair, grey eyes and gill like appendages on the sides of his neck. He is dressed in a form fitting no sleeved red shirt, black leggings with no shoes and a belt with a strange "A" symbol on it.

"Are you all right?" He asks me in a soft comforting tone.

Still feeling a little cautious about interacting with humans because of what the last one had done to me I just nodded sluggishly.

"Hey, don't worry! We the good guys and we are going to get you out of here!" Says the voice of the young man that I first heard.

I glance in his direction and see a young human with tan skin in a mostly yellow suite with red accents and a red lightning bolt in the center. Ginger hair sits messily atop his head, red goggles rest on his forehead and bright green eyes peak out of his mask.

"Hurry up guys! We still need to check out project Kr before getting out of here." The young male voice chimes in urgently.

This voice belongs to a young human male with pale skin, messy black hair with a small black and white mask covering his eyes. The young human male is dressed in a formfitting black and red outfit with a yellow underside colored cape and a yellow "R" over the right side of his chest. He was farther away than the other two males, hunched over a computer system glancing back and forth between that a holographic screen above one of his bulky gloves.

"I don't know if that is the best choice right now in this situation Robin." The dark skinned male said addressing the male by the computers.

"She does not appear to be in the best of shape and it would probably be a good idea to contact our mentors now." The dark male said addressing the young male I now identified as Robin.

"Come on Aqualad, poetic justice remember. Besides I promise we'll just be in then out." Robin said in a cheeky voice addressing the dark skinned male holding me upright.

For the first time I decided to speak up. If my supposed rescuers decided to investigate further might find out how to get this annoying collar off and finally be able to access by abilities again. Plus a little revenge might come up.

"I might not be in the best of shape, but I am not opposed to exploring more of this place." I said in a somewhat hoarse voice from what I guess was a result of a long period of no use other than yelling in pain.

All three boys turn to look at me in surprise.

"You can talk?" The red head blurts out.

Both Robin, Aqualad and I settle a quick glare at the red head.

"Kid Flash." Aqualad says in a stern voice.

Settling on a sleepish look, the red head I now identify as the strangely named Kid Flash utters a quiet sorry.

"Are you sure you would like to continue on with us? If we got out now we could get you medical attention and start trying to find a way to get your collar off?' Aqualad questioned me.

I nodded in response, not wanting to strain my voice anymore.

The three males traded wary questioning looks before nodding to each other.

"Ok, no use arguing with the girl. Let's get moving! Where to Robin?" Kid Flash said in a rushed excited voice.

"We need to head back to the elevator and go down a couple of more floors." Robin replied.

In response Kid Flash zipped out of the room in a blur of speed.

I jerked in response before remembering back on when I was first investigating earth's inhabitants. There was plenty of talk about the Justice League members, their sometimes powers and the young partners.

Though I had never seen the young partners I began to wonder if that is who my young rescuers were.

Hoisting my right arm over his shoulder, Aqualad helped me to stand and with followed Kid Flash out of the room. Robin had already disappeared mysteriously into the shadows.

* * *

After walking through the metal sliding doors Aqualad and I arrived in a long hallway.

Aqualad peaked around the corner then hoisted me up further against himself and we set off towards the elevator at the end of the hall.

The doors of the elevator were already open when we arrived with Kid Flash and Robin already inside. Robin with his strange holographic glove computer active and Kid Flash pacing in the small space.

As soon as Aqualad and I were inside the doors slid shut and there was a slight jerking motion as the contraption moved downward red numbers near the top of the elevator counted up till it reached the number 52.

When the doors opened it was to a strange cavern covered in a strange flesh like substance there were two wide hallways leading off into darkness.

Kid Flash and Robin jogged out of the elevator and began examining the different machinery laying around.

'Which way now?" Aqualad asked in a gruff voice when he had caught up with the other two.

"Yeah, bizarre-looking hallway one or bizarre-looking hallway two?" Robin muttered.

"Halt" A voice called out.

We all turned towards the new voice and saw a strange grey creature with horns on his head dressed in a white high collared shirt and white pants. Robin tosses a sharp disk like object at the creature. The horns all of a sudden glowed red and Robin's projectile stops in midair, a bunch of barrels come hurtling towards our group soon after.

Sense the creature was coming from the right it was an automatic decision to go left. Kid Flash zooms ahead while Robin fell back to help Aqualad hurry me along.

There is a commotion from behind us and when the three of us turn to peak we are met with the site of three other creatures charging down the hallway towards us followed by a muscular man dressed in blue with a gold helmet covering his head.

The two boys increase their efforts in dragging me along around the upcoming corner.

As we come speeding around we are met with the sit of Kid Flash running into a dark skinned woman exiting a set of bulky metal sliding doors that are rapidly closing. Seeing us coming, Kid Flash rushes to the side and wedges a tank like object to stop the doors from closing. He then jumps through.

Robin, Aqualad and I arrive at the doors soon. Robin quickly dives through. Aqualad passes me through then slides in himself.

Robin runs over to the panel by the doors and starts typing away while Aqualad kicked the tank out of the door letting it slam shut.

"I disabled the door, we're safe!" Robin says a second later.

Glancing quickly at me to make sure I am ok, Aqualad joins Robin by the doors panel.

"No, we're trapped." He states in a grave voice.

"Uh, guys. You'll want to see this!" Kid Flashes voices calls uncertainty from further in the room.

We all turn towards Kid Flash who is standing in front of a large array of computers. He clicks a button lighting up what is in front of him.

"Whoa!" All three chores when they gaze upon what is illuminated in front of them.

There is a rather large pod containing a teenage muscular male with short black hair dressed in a white skin tight body covering suit with an "S" symbol on the front. The male is laid upright on a metal slab with three mini horned creatures in glass balls above his head.

Robin and Aqualad stand frozen in apparent shock as Kid Flash makes his way around the array of computers to stand in front of the pod.

"Big K little r, the atomic symbol for Krypton." Kid Flash states in amazement.

"Clone?" He questions half turning to face Robin and Aqualad.

"Robin, hack." Aqualad commands after a moment.

"Oh. Right, right." Robin says in a dazed voice. He turns his attention to the computer in front of him taking a cord out of his gloves and attaching it to the computer.

As Robin does this I unsteadily make my way towards the group, holding myself up by leaning on the walls till I reach the computer stand and lean against that instead.

" _The boy in the pod seems to be important to them? I wonder why?"_ I thought.

Silently I continued to watch to find out more about what was going on.

"Weapon designation Superboy, a clone force-grown in … sixteen weeks! From DNA acquired from Superman." Robin says in a shocked voice as he reads over the information now on his glove computer.

"Stolen from Superman!" Say Aqualad in an angry voice.

"No way the big guy knows about this." Kid Flash chimes in.

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation twenty-four/seven." Robin adds still reading over the information cycling passed on the screen.

"And these creatures." Aqualad asks pointing to the horned beasts.

"Genomorph gnomes, telepathic, force-feeding him an education." Robin reads out.

"And we can guess what else." Kids Flash adds. Joining us by the computer station.

"They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son." Kid Flash says in a grave voice.

" _What have I gotten myself into?"_ I asked myself.

All of this information was starting to make me panic. I was really starting to wonder what my sister saw in this planet if this is what humans did to each other. I may have had control of my abilities but I was not a master. I was really starting to feel really young and out of my depth despite my already century of existence.

" _I really just want to get out of here."_ I thought gripping the edge of the lad table I was leaning on tighter in fear.

"Now we contact the league." Aqualad stated, interrupting my nervous thoughts.

Aqualad pressed the "A" symbol in the center of his belt, Kid Flash fiddles with something at his ear and Robin tapped at something on his holographic glove screen. The sound of static filled the silence.

That dashed my hopes of a rescue.

"No signal." Robin said in a tense voice.

"We're in too deep literally." Kid Flash said.

Banging and growling noises could be heard from the other side of the sealed doors not far from us.

There was a hissing noise coming from the pod and the horns of the creatures glowed red.

Sparing a quick glace because of the hissing noise Kid Flashed turned back to face Robin and Aqualad.

"This is wrong." He stated.

"We can't leave him like this." Robin said.

They both turned towards Aqualad who was rubbing his chin with his right hand.

"Set him free. Do it!" He commanded after a moment with his hands now on his hips.

Robin brought up his holographic screen again and began tapping away.

There was a hiss sound and the door of the pod slip down into the floor.

Everyone tensed as a hissing sound filled the air again. The creature's horns glowed red and the teenager in the pod hands tightened into a fist.

All of a sudden his eyes snapped open showing a sky blue color. His face scrunched up into a scowl and he leapt at Aqualad. The two of them went flying towards the back of the room.

The white clad teen began punching Aqualad in the face. Robin and Kid Flash rushed to their friend's aid. Kid Flash grabbing the teen's right arm and Robin getting the teen in a head lock.

"Whoa! Hang on, Supey!" Kid Flash growled out under the strain of holding the teens arm back.

"We're on your side!" Robin rushed on.

The white clad teen yanked his arm out of Kid Flash's grip and punched him a couple feet away into a glass display.

"I don't want to do this." Robin growled out in response to his friend getting knocked out.

He took out a glowing disk and shoved it into the white clad teens face releasing a green gas and he lept away.

Getting his bearing, Aqualad brought his right leg up and kicked the disoriented teen away. Sending his crashing back into his pod.

Robin brought another gadget out of the belt around his waist and aimed it at the coughing white clad teen that was slowly standing back up.

It fired two long wires that attached to the white clad teens chest and sent out waves of electricity.

Seeming to have no effect on him the teen grabbed the wired and yanked Robin towards him. Catching Robin by the throat, the teen proceeded to slam him into the ground. Then press his foot onto Robin's chest making him gasp.

"Enough!" Aqualad yelled rushing forward swinging these two strange weapons he grabbed from his back. They glowed blue and seemed to gather water from the air to form a large hammer that Aqualad used to knock the white clad teen off of a now unconscious Robin.

All this was happening so quickly around me. I wobbly moved my way over to a downed Robin while Aqualad stood and faced our advancing attacker.

"We are trying to help you!" He said trying to reason with the teen.

The teen glared and then rushed forward trying to punch Aqualad who managed to doge to the side just in time. Where the punch landed was a big dent in the ground.

Aqualad then tackled the teen into the wall creating a crash. When he tried to deliver a punch it was caught. The he was kicked off rolled a few feet but came to a standing position. The white clad teen rushed forward to engage.

After trading a few blows Aqualad managed to get the teen in an arm lock. His tattoos glowed blue and he tried electrocuting the teen into submission.

The white clad teen jumped up a couple of time into the ceiling till Aqualad was knocked out and fell off.

The white clad teen spared one last scowl towards Aqualad before walking towards the door at the back of the room.

Using pure strength the yanked the doors open. A long brown haired man wearing a white coat entered and took a look around the room.

"Attaboy!" He said to the stationary teen in the doorway

The man then caught sight of me crouching by the unconscious Robin.

"What is she doing awake and out of her pod." He growled.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small square device and pressed the red center button.

I screamed as painful volts of electricity raced through me causing me to black out.

" _Not again! Am I cursed to remain a prisoner here? Please, someone save me!"_ Were my last desperate thoughts.

* * *

 **Please be kind because this is one of my first fanfictions! This is the first chapter of my second story so yes I am still a total newbie. Anyway, I hope anyone who reads my story enjoys it. Young Justice was one of my favorite cartoons and after reading so many different fanfictions about the story line I decided to try writing one of my own. For more information on Anodites check out my profile. I have links to picture and a website that further explains stuff about the species. Also Vera looks just like the story picture in her alien form.**

 **Also don't worry, I am not going to follow the Young Justice story line to a "T". I am going to stretch my imagination to come up with things to happen on missions that don't involve the whole team's presence.**

 **Reviews telling me what you think of my story so far or offering constructive criticism are appreciated! Please No Flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Young Justice or Ben 10.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts and mental conversations"_

 **Computer Designations**

"[Flash Backs]"

 **Interstellar**

 **Chapter 2- Fireworks**

 **July 5| Washington D.C.| Sublevels of Cadmus Building**

Third Person POV:

A light-brown long-haired man with squared glasses dressed in a white lab coat paced back and forth in a sparsely decorated room.

Suddenly the lights started to dim and seven screens began to lower from the ceiling forming a circle with the man in the center.

After the brief sound of static filled the air, the seven screens blinked on, showing only the white outlines of seven different people.

One of the people on the screens began to talk in a deep even male voice.

"Dr. Desmond, you require an audience with the Light?" It asked, addressing the man in the center of the circle of screens.

"Yes. Very sorry to disturb you at this late hour." The now identified Dr. Desmond said nervously.

He was interrupted by the same voice from before.

"Just make your report." It said angrily.

"Of course. Ahem." Dr. Desmond said with a stutter.

He cleared his throat before continuing.

"Well, we had a small fire here at Project Cadmus. The origin of the incident is still unclear, but it seems to have attracted some… unwanted attention. Three sidekicks Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash breached security. They found and released the weapon "The Superboy". Of course the clone is under our telepathic control and as ordered, turned against his would-be liberators. The three are contained and we don't believe the League knows they're here." He continued, "The other troubling news is that they found and set free Project Interstellar. Though she too has been brought back under our control."

"Uh… what should I do with them?" Dr. Desmond asked of the seven figures.

"Clone them." One voice said.

"The substitutes will serve the Light and only the Light." Another male voice said.

"And the originals?" Dr. Desmond questioned.

"Dispose of them. Leave no trace." One of the male voices said carelessly.

Dr. Desmond had a small smirk on his face as the screens went black and folded back up.

* * *

Vera's POV:

" _Time runs short. You must awaken."_ Said a strange male voice that whispered through my groggy head.

" _You must awaken now!"_ The voice then yelled.

Startled by the intrusive voice and its loud volume, I jerked awake. Twisting my head this way and that, I took in my surroundings. I angrily noted that I was once again strapped down on a metal slab with harsh light beating down on me. My head felt like it was going to split open and my body felt too heavy to move. I had just enough energy to move my head to my left to look around.

Not far away from me were Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad. The three were strapped in three pod-like hold containers mounted on the far wall. Standing in front of them staring at the three unblinkingly was the teen they had sought to rescue. The three boys were also in the process of gasping awake.

"What? What-What do you want?" Kid Flash yelled at the staring teen.

There was no answer to his question because Superboy just kept on staring.

"Quite staring. You're creeping me out." Kid Flash grumbled in response to the continued staring.

"Uh, KF, how about we not tick-off the guy who can fry us with a look?" Robin interrupted Kid Flash in a horse voice.

"Superboy, we only sought to help you." Aqualad added in with his voice of reason.

"Yeah, we free you, and you turn on us." Kid Flash said angrily. "How's that for grat-"

"Kid, please, be quiet now." He was interrupted by Aqualad, who said soothingly "I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions."

"Wha-what if I…What if I wasn't?" The white-clad teen, Superboy, spoke up for the first time in a hoarse unsure voice that quickly gained confidence.

"He can talk?" Kid Flash blurted out in surprise.

"Yes, He can!" Superboy growled out while clinching his fist in anger at the careless statement.

Both Robin and Aqualad shot Kid Flash angry, warning glares.

"Not like I said, it." Kid Flashed grumbled.

"The genomorphs taught you telepathically?" Aqualad asked all of a sudden.

"They taught me much. I can read, write. I-I know the names of things." Superboy said quietly while looking at the floor.

"But have you seen them?" Robin asked.

At Suberboy's confused expression Robin continued talking.

"Have they ever actually let you see the sky? Or the sun?" He clarified.

Superboy looked up at Robin and replied "Images are implanted in my mind, but no. I have not seen them."

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" Aqualad continued to question.

Superboy straightened up and answered in a monotone voice "I am the Superboy, a genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the superman created to replace him should he perish… to destroy him should he turn from the Light."

Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad traded uneasy looks at the last line of the proclamation.

After a pause Aqualad said "To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration. But like Superman you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus. It is my home!" Superboy shot back angrily.

"Your home is a test tube." Robin said frankly. "We can show you the sun." He continued.

"Uh, pretty sure that it's after midnight but we can show you the moon." Kid Flash stated.

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman." Aqualad added in.

Superboy's face and body language started to soften till a new snide voice interrupted.

"No, they can't." it said. It was the same scientist that had shocked me. The one that controlled the collar around my neck.

He, with two others, entered the room, each with little horned creatures on their shoulders. One was a man dressed in a blue and black suit with golden helmet, and the other, a dark-skinned woman also wearing a lab coat.

"They'll be otherwise occupied. Activate the cloning process." He said to the woman.

"Pass. Batcave's crowded enough." Robin shot back.

"Get the weapon back to its pod." He said to the man wearing the golden helmet.

The scientist then turned towards me.

"It's also unfortunate that you were awakened, my dear. But now that you are out I guess that I could use you for some things." He said with a dark look in his eyes that made me shiver.

In my peripheral vision I could see Superboy being escorted out of the room with a horned creature perched on his shoulder.

After the door slid closed with his leaving, the screaming started.

Though I could not see around the man standing in front of me, I could clearly hear Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad's screams of pain.

The man wearing a lab coat, along with the woman, began to insert needles and things into me causing me to whimper in pain.

I don't know how long the pain lasted, but it was soon interrupted by the door being yanked off its hinges. Superboy came charging into the room and knocked out our three captors by throwing at them sections of the door he had ripped off.

The screaming had stopped.

With the three scientists now being knocked out, the machinery that they were operating stopped its intrusions.

Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and I were all panting at the sudden release from the pain.

"Are you going to help us or fry us?" Kid Flash asked our rescuer.

After a moment of glaring at the three boys, Superboy answered, "Huh, I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option."

Just then Robin succeeded in popping open his own pod, and he jumped down to the ground.

"Ahh. Finally! Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long." He said.

"Seriously, that's what you're worried about?" Kid Flash deadpanned. "The whole League will have our heads after tonight!" He exploded.

Robin went over to the control panel and pressed a few buttons which lowered the pods.

"Free Kid Flash and Aqualad, I'll get her." He said, gesturing at me.

"Don't you give me orders either!" Superboy growled before complying with Robin's commands.

Robin approached me slowly and began to take out the attachments and needles the scientists had inserted into me.

"Hey, are you ok?" He questioned as he worked.

"Like we promised earlier, we are all going to get out of here soon." He said.

"Please, the male scientist, he has the controller for my collar in his coat pocket. Can you get it? If you do I can use my abilities to help you guys escape." I begged in my hoarse voice.

Robin looked at me searchingly for a moment. Probably deciding if I could be trusted, before walking over to the fallen scientist and going through his pockets to retrieve the remote.

"Rob, come on, we need to get moving." Kid Flash called from the other side of the room.

"Just a second, I'm helping out our new friend over here." He replied with a huff.

After retrieving the controller, Robin jogged back over to me. He fiddled around with the device for a couple of seconds before pressing a button on the side. A soft beeping came from my collar followed by a sharp click as it came free.

For months the collar had been restricting my abilities. To keep myself alive I needed to be able to constantly draw in bits of energy from the life around me. The inhibiter collar had cut me off from everything, and I had been running on fumes for the past couple of months, slowly wasting away.

The sudden influx of energy with the collar's release had me gasping and my body arching on the metal slab I lay on.

For a couple of seconds all I heard was white noise. My weak failing body surged with the energy that quickly strengthened and healed it.

I slowly came back to my senses and to the voices of Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad calling for my attention. Superboy stood off to the side with a somewhat awkward expression on his face as if he was unsure of what to do.

"I'm fine. Just feeling a lot better than I have been in quite some time." I said, in answer to their worried looks.

"Ready to get out of here?" Kid Flash asked in an excited voice with a small smirk on his face.

I sat up and floated to the ground, landing in a standing position facing the four males.

"That is all that I have wanted for a while now, to get out of here. That collar they forced on me was weakening me and restricting me from using my abilities. I can't thank you enough for the help you have given me. For helping me get this far, I promise to combine my efforts with yours to get us out of this place." I said.

I hoped that my words would put whatever mistrust that my rescuers might have about me to rest. Though Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad seemed like three kind people, I understood it was part of ones nature to be distrustful of what one does not fully understand. I knew that to get out, the five of us would have to work together.

"Though the five of us have just met. I hope we can work together to get out of here." I continued, while turning to look each of them in the eye.

"My name's Vera by the way." I said with a smile.

"Your help is much appreciated. Now let's work on gettig out of here." Aqualad answered for everyone.

Robin, Kid Flash and Superboy gave responding nods to Aqualad's statement.

Missing the feeling of flying that had been cut off from me as a result of the inhibitor collar forced on me, I took to hovering in the air and followed after the four boys as they rushed out of the room and passed our rousing captors.

The lab coat wearing man was on his hands and knees shaking his head back and forth blearily. He looked up as the five of us rushed passed on our way to the door.

"You, you'll never get out here! I'll have you all back in pods before morning." The man growled at us.

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." Robin said as he stopped just at the room's entrance. Robin turned a flung a couple of beeping boomerang type things at the scientists.

Kid Flash turned to face his friend with an exasperated look on his face.

"What is with you and this whelmed thing?" He asked.

" _I have to agree with Kid Flash. Is whelmed even a word_?" I thought briefly.

Robin and Kid Flash continued on their way out of the room as Robin's projectiles hit and promptly blew up the pods that the three sidekicks were previously held in.

The four boys ran as fast as they could down the hallway looking this way and that for an exit with me flying beside them.

"We are still 42 levels below ground, but if we can make it to the elevator at the end of the hall we might have a clean shot out." Aqualad huffed out as he ran.

Suddenly different growling noises filled the hallway from up ahead. Different matters of grey creatures emerged in front of our path out.

The four boys skidded to a stop not far from the blockade of creatures. I came to a floating stop beside them.

Turning this way and that we observed more of the grey creatures emerging from the red sacks that dotted the walls. The newly emerged creatures quickly blocked the way we came.

While our backs were turned because we were observing the creatures coming up from the way we came the ones currently behind us moved on the attack.

One hulking creature reared up and brought its fists down on where the group was huddled. Alerted because of its growling the five of us had time to doge. The four boys jumped to the side as much as they could in the crowded hallway while I floated backwards a bit.

With a yell Superboy charged forward and punched the hulking creature that attacked us. More creatures took that as an initiative to attack our group.

One of the big creatures attacked Superboy, punching him into the ground. The other three boys worked insync with each other to move pasted the other big creatures coming our way. Kid Flash zipped around the creature's legs while Robin and Aqualad vaulted over the incomings creatures head.

I channeled mana thru my hands that formed magenta spheres of energy around them. I then threw these balls of energy at the approaching creatures, knocking them down so that I could fly over them to join Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash further down the hall.

The four of us turned around at the continuing sound of fighting. Superboy gave out different growls and grunts as punched and wrestled with the grey creatures.

"Superboy, the goal is to escape not to bury ourselves here." Aqualad called to the wild teen.

Superboy turned to face us with a furious expression on his face.

"You want escape?" He questioned in a yell.

Superboy picked up one of the downed hulking creatures and threw it at three on coming creatures, knocking them far down the hall.

Deciding to take initiative Aqualad ran towards the elevator at the end of the hallway and forced it open with his bare hands then gestured of the rest of us to go through.

" _This is so messed up!"_ I thought to myself as I followed the boys through the created opening.

" _I know how to use my abilities yes, but I have no actual fighting experience like these guys do. Well I don't know about Superboy, but even he seems to have the brute strength to back himself up. With all this craziness I just hope that I can get out of here alive."_ I ranted to myself.

Robin pulling something from the belt around his waist and fired a line up into the shaft. Then up he went as the line contracted. I grabbed Kid Flash and started to fly up as Superboy grabbed Aqualad just as some of the creatures reached us and tried to force their way through the elevator door.

Superboy jumped high into the air but soon started to fall. With a wave of my hand I quickly created an energy platform underneath Superboy to catch him and the falling Aqualad.

Superboy had a shocked look on his face.

"Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?' He asked with a lost look on his face.

"Don't know. But it looks like you can leap tall building in a single bound." Kid Flash said from where he and I were floating nearby.

"Um, thank you." Superboy said to me with an embarrassed look on his face.

I nodded my head in reply. I did not totally trust myself to not start freaking out if I opened my mouth just yet.

"Guys, this will have to be our exit." Robin interrupted in an urgent voice as he pointed upwards.

We all looked and were met with the sight of the lift speeding down the elevator shaft towards us.

Superboy rushed forwards and kicked the elevator doors down so that we could all rush into the hallway making it just in time for the lift to speed past where we just stood.

We all panted from the close call. Turning to face the hallway we just arrived in the five of us were met with the sight of a bunch of smaller but more feral looking grey creatures coming towards us.

The four boys took off towards another hallways on the right and flew besides them.

All of a sudden Superboy called out "Go left! Left!" As we came towards another option to choose where we went.

"Right!" Superboy called out to us again at another turn.

At the end of this hallway the five us were dismayed to be met with a dead end.

"Great directions, Supey. Are you trying to get us re-podded?" Kid Flash said angrily.

"No. I, I don't understand." He replied while looking at the ground with a confused expression.

"Don't apologize. This is perfect." Robin said as he caught up.

I noticed the he had his eyes set on the air vent opening above us.

" _Oh, pleases don't tell me where going to be crawling through that?"_ I thought despairingly to myself.

One of my fears was enclosed tight spaces. But seeing that the others were already climbing up I steeled myself.

" _Suck it up Vera! You can do this! Don't be the one that holds everyone back!"_ I said to myself.

Making sure that I was the last one in I manipulated mana to seal the air grate back over the opening after I was inside.

The five of us crawled around on our hands and knees through the many twists and turns in the vent.

"Ah, at this rate, we'll never get out." Kid Flash grumbled from somewhere up the line after we had been crawling for what felt like quite a while.

Well for me it did. I was really trying not to over think things as the five of us slowly shuffled through the compressed vents.

"Shh, listen." Superboy suddenly called out in a loud whisper.

We all turned to look at the boy who sat still with his head cocked to the side.

For a couple of seconds we heard nothing. The chattered noises the grey creatures started to echo close by in the vents.

Hearing this the group quickly crawled towards the closes opening and dropped down into the hallway below.

Robin ran to one of the computer panels nearby and plugged the cord from his glove in. He then began to quickly move his fingers across the holographic keyboard that appeared.

"I hacked the motion sensors." Robin cheered in a satisfied tone after a couple seconds.

"Sweet!" Kid Flash cheered for his friend.

"Still plenty of them between us and out." Robin said gesturing to the door marked exit not far from us.

"But I finally got room to move." Kid Flash said in a happy tone as he lowered his red goggles over his eyes.

In a blur of speed he opened the exit door and rushed up the stairs.

I flew up the middle avoiding the stairs all together while Aqualad, Robin and Superboy ran as fast as they could after Kid Flash.

Kid Flash barreled into the different grey creatures that tried to block his path. He knocked them out quickly clearing the way for the other three.

As I flew up the middle my thoughts wandered.

" _This rout obviously leads towards an exit. I could ditch these four and be out of here."_ Was one thought that went through my mind.

I instantly was mad at myself for thinking this. The whole point of this journey that I originally came to earth for was to grow up and see the universe around me.

" _Despite being younger then me in years these four humans have many admirable qualities. It would be an honor to be thought of like them."_ I thought.

I was going to stick it out with these four and see where the adventure lead me I decided.

" _Hopefully not to an early grave!"_ I thought.

I tuned into what was happening when Robin called out to Superboy who was in the rear "There is more behind us."

Superboy turned and kicked the ground collapsing the stairwell behind him to prevent the creatures from coming up behind the group.

The five of us had just reached sub-level one when alarms started to go off and activate steel doors that closed us in.

"We're cut off from the street." Aqualad said.

"Thanks. My head hadn't noticed." Kid Flash replied from his place on the ground where he had fallen from running face first into the steel doors.

Superboy charged forwards and tried to pry the doors open. Aqualad joined him a bit in his attempts.

Robin's hands are flying away at his little computer glove.

"I can't hack this fast enough." He growls in frustration.

"Vera, is there anything you might be able to do that might be able to move the doors apart?" Robin turned and asked me.

I jumped at being addressed for the first time in a while.

"No. Sorry." I said in a quiet voice.

Robin offered me a quick comforting smile in return before going back to his holographic screen.

Just then we hear the growling and stomping noises of the approaching gray creatures. In desperation Robin kicks down a weak spot in the wall that leads off into a separate passage.

"This way!" He calls to the rest of the group.

As we follow him through the passage into the adjourning hallways we are surrounded by many different types of the gray horned creatures on all sides at the front is the man in the golden helmet.

Suddenly all their horns start to glow red and a hissing noise fills the air.

A fogginess feeling invaded my head and I collapsed on the ground. Normally I am a pretty strong telepath but because there were so many mind pressing down on me I could not hold up against the horned creatures combined might.

I was dimly aware of the other four in the group collapsing under the mental strain.

" _No, this can't be it. I don't want to go back in a pod and be put through those scientists' experiments anymore."_ I thought in a blind panic.

I then rebound my efforts to break free of the mental control. I slowly managed to get myself into an upright position. Blearily I took a look around me to see what was going on.

All of the gray creatures surrounding us had their horns glowing. The human like one from before stood in front of Superboy. The two just stared at each other not moving an inch. I could dimly feel the waves of a mental conversation taking place. Sense the creatures did not seem threatening at the moment I did not worry about them at the moment. Instead I focused on getting control over my own body. Using the nearby wall I got myself into a standing position I wanted to be ready to fight if needed be.

"I choose freedom!" Superboy said suddenly breaking the silence in a determined tone of voice.

After Superboy's proclamation the mental energy disappeared. Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad let out groans as they roused themselves and got to their feet.

The helmet wearing man that had been seemingly helping our captors stumbled where he stood while letting out a groan and grabbing his head with his hands. After a few seconds the man righted himself and looked around. I noticed his eyes has a certain clearness that they did not have before.

" _So he was an unknowing victim as well."_ I observed.

"Guardian?" Aqualad called to the helmet wearing man.

"Go. I'll deal with Desmond." Guardian said in a deadly serious voice.

" _With this persons help are the five of us finally free?"_ I asked myself as I dared to hope.

"I think not." A snide voice cut in soon after Guardian's promise to the five of us.

Coming out of the nearby elevator we were met with the sight of the scientist that I could now identify as Dr. Desmond.

"Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." Desmond said.

The man then proceeded to lift up and promptly drink a fluorescent blue liquid he carried in a small test tube in his right hand.

Everyone began to back up and watch on nervously when the man fell to the ground twitching and groaning. Desmond's clothes ripped, his hair fell out and his skin peeled.

In a matter of seconds a hulking monster stood before us. It has beady red eyes, peeling dark gray skin, budging muscles, a row of sharp teeth and clawed hands. The drastically changed Dr. Desmond turned and offered a scary sneer in our direction.

For a second there was an intense stare off where they only sound heard was that harsh breathing of the newly mutated Desmond.

"Everyone back!" Guardian suddenly yelled out to our group of five before charging forward to engage the monster.

With a quick back hand Guardian was thrown backward into the far wall and knocked out.

The boys and I spared each other quick fearful looks before Superboy charged forward with a yell to engage Desmond.

I'll give the boy props. He knew how to take hits. All Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and I could do was press ourselves against the wall and try and stay out of the destructive strength battle that was taking place in front of us.

Suddenly mutated Desmond gave a mighty roar and punch Superboy through the ceiling and jumped up after him.

It took a second for the four of us left to comprehend that the battle was not happening in the close quarters in front of us. After the rubble and dust settled the four us ran over to stand underneath the big hole. The sound of loud crashes and yells from the floor above alerted us to the fact that a fight was still going on and that Superboy might soon be needing our help.

" _At least we have a clear way to the top floor."_ I thought while trying to keep my thoughts on the bright side.

The four of us traded unsure glances.

"Well come on, we have to go help Superboy and get out of here." Robin said interrupting the silence between us.

Robin took out a grappling hook from his belt of tools and shot it off into the hole in the ceiling. Once it took hold he shot off upwards. Kid flash grabbed onto Robin waist before the boy completely disappeared and shot off with him.

I looked towards Aqualad and held out my hand in offering. He gave me a quick smile and grabbed my hand. I wrapped my arms around Aqualad's waist and flew upwards into the whole in the ceiling and up towards the next floor.

The four of us had just landed on the top floor when Superboy was thrown in our direction by Desmond. Aqualad and I were not able to move fast enough and were knocked to the ground.

Let me tell you, Superboy packed a lot of muscle and because of that I just lay dazed on the ground for a couple of seconds. Robin and Kid Flash ran over and quickly got to work separating our pile up.

The loud roar of mutated Desmond helped in getting everyone to their feet faster.

With some unspoken signal our two sides charged.

Kid Flash sped ahead and went for the legs trying to knock the monster down, but Desmond just step over him.

Next were Superboy and Aqualad who teamed up to launch themselves together to punch Desmond in the face.

This disoriented the monster for a couple seconds and made him trip over the kneeling Kid Flash just behind him.

"Learned that one in Kindergarten." Kid Flash said smugly.

" _What does that even mean?"_ I briefly asked myself.

Robin Ran forward and launched himself off the still kneeling Kid Flash. While up in the air Robin flung a couple of explosive disks at the downed monster. The disks were deflected by the monster with a swipe of his arm.

The monster quickly got to his feet. Standing just in front of him was Superboy who gave Desmond a snarl. The two went barreling towards each other and ended up crashing into a nearby stone pillar.

Desmond started trading blows with Superboy. Desmond's were stronger and kept digging Superboy further into the pillar.

In desperation to stop the blows I flew up behind the monster. I then manipulated mana down into my hands and used it to form an energy tentacle that grabbed onto the monsters raised fist. I faltered slightly when his angry face turned towards me, but soon steeled my nerves and continued to pull on his arm to get him to drop Superboy.

I added more energy to the tentacle and had it start to encase the whole arm then start moving to his head and torso. Bringing my other arm over to clasp the energy tentacle I had created I yanked harshly. This finally separated Desmond and Superboy.

Aqualad ran over to check on Superboy while I quickly disappeared the mana tentacle because I now had a hulking monsterfied Desmond barreling towards me.

As he came towards me Desmond raised his fist and punched me. From the impact I went flying through the air and into another pillar in the lobby.

" _Fighting really hurts, this better lead to me getting out of here!"_ I thought to myself as a misplaced piece of the ceiling fell on top of me because of the impact.

As I worked on getting the ceiling chunks off myself I kept an ear on the ongoing battle. There were lots of crashes, roars and pained groans.

I looked up when suddenly the whole building began to shake. Turning my heads towards the commotion I saw that it was because Desmond had knocked Aqualad clean through one of the stone pillars.

"Of course." Robin's voice called out from near buy.

I unsteadily made it to my feet and stumbled to where Robin was crouched behind a nearby pillar.

The teen was once again fiddling with his holographic computer glove. Taking a closer look I saw that he had brought a diagram of the room.

"KF, get over here!" He called out.

Kid Flash quickly sped over to Robin and I, while Superboy worked on getting Aqualad free of Desmond's bruising grip.

The holographic image of the room on Robins screen gave little beeps and highlighted certain areas in red.

"So if I am reading this right, if we knock these specific pillars down we will collapse the ceiling?" I asked.

"And give us a quick exit to the street." Robin added.

"This could either be a really brilliant idea or a really stupid/dangerous one." I thought to myself.

"All right, which ones do we need to knock down Rob?" Kid Flash asked.

"These ones highlighted in red." Robin pointed.

"Got it!" Kid Flash said and sped off in a blur.

He quickly charged Desmond and punched him across the face. He rolled away with something clenched in his hand.

He looked down at what he had in his hand. For a second a discussed look crossed him face before he looked up at Desmond.

"Got you nose!" He said in a sing song voice while pointing to the gray colored things he had in his other hand.

I briefly contemplated if this statement was true or not before getting back to my task.

While Kid Flash angered Desmond enough into chasing him and contently knocking down different pillars, I flew to the front of the room and blasted the pillars that I was assigned to with energy channeled through my hands.

While I was blasting the pillars I was assigned to I heard Robin filling Aqualad and Superboy in on the plan and they began to smash down the stone pillars as well.

When I finished and turned back around to focus in on what was happening I was greeted with the sight of Kid Flash running about the room dodging Desmond's clumsy blows while Robin scrambled around in the center of the room drawing something on the floor.

I figured that I should stand back. The boys seemed to have some unspoken plan that they were putting into action. Not wanting to mess it up, I stayed out of the way ready to act if necessary.

After Robin finished drawing a white "X" on the floor he ran to the side while Aqualad used his bearers to spread water all over the floor. Kid Flash came speeding towards the newly created water puddle and expertly skidded across it.

Superboy lept into the air and punched Desmond in the head effectively knocking down onto the big puddle of water.

The sound of crackling electricity filled the air. Aqualad's snaking black tattoos on his arms were glowing a bright blue. When he placed his hands on the water puddle and electricity quickly jumped across it and violently shocked the downed Desmond.

"Move!" Robin suddenly yelled and quickly gather the five of us on the white "X" he had drawn on the floor.

I quickly erected a pink energy dome around the five of us as the sound of beeping filled the air.

" _Did Robin set some charges around the room? I really hope this does not kill us_!" I had just enough time to think before the room exploded around us.

* * *

The five of us huddled together for what felt like forever till the sounds of explosions died around us.

I tentatively opened my eyes and looked around. In the dimly glowing pink light from my shield I saw the others doing the same.

" _Oh gosh, we're trapped under who knows how much feet of rubble_." I though in panic. My breathing started to pick up.

"Hey…Vera, its ok. Breathe deeply. Relax." Robin said to me in a breathless voice from right next to me.

My head hurt, my body ache. I just wanted out of here! But Robin was right, panicking was not going to get me anywhere.

" _Think, Vera, think!"_ I screamed inside my head.

" _Mana is yours to control. You've already saved everyone from being crushed, now focus on getting to the surface. We were on the top floor, there can't be too much ruble covering us. I need to summon the strength to get us to the surface."_ I said to myself.

"Just sit tight guys. I think I can get us out of here." I said.

I bended the current dome shield I had around our group to form a sphere of energy around us. With another bust of energy I propelled us upwards, the energy sphere plowed through the rubble to the surface.

When we reached the surface I dropped the sphere and the five of us collapsed on the ground in exhaustion.

All of us were breathing heavily and pretty beat up.

"We…did…it!" Aqualad panted out.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin gasped out.

" _Yes, there was plenty of doubt on my side!"_ I thought to myself.

"Do we keep our promises or what?" Kid Flash said in a breathless voice from his spot on the ground.

He shakily raised his right arm to point at the full moon floating in the sky.

The five of took a couple of moments to just stare at the beautiful sight. Suddenly a dark spot appeared over the moon. It grew bigger and bigger as it appeared to grow closer.

" _It's a human male!"_ I realized as the figure came into view.

The man in question was very muscular. He was dressed in a skin tight blue body suit, with red boots on his feet, a red cape floated behind him and a red and yellow "S" symbol was on the center of his chest. He has slightly curly black hair and sky blue eyes. He looked remarkably like an older Superboy.

"Hey and here's Superman!" Kid Flash said jovially.

At this the five of us lumbered to our feet.

With this Superman's approach we were joined by a tone of other people. They arrived either by flying themselves or my being carried by others.

" _Ok, why do I feel that the five of us are about to get the scolding of a lifetime?"_ I asked myself.

The five of us stood in the center of the ruble surrounded by the many adults that had just arrived. They all looked down at us with either neutral, surprised, worried or slightly angered expressions.

Superboy takes the initiative and steps forward. He lifts up his torn white suite to show that matching "S" symbol he bears to Superman.

His hopeful expression is soon crushed when Superman's face first goes the emotion surprise before turning to disgust.

"Is that what I think it is?" Questions a dark suited man that comes up behind Superman in a gravelly voice.

At the scrutiny I try to further hide myself behind my four new friends. We all come to a stand beside Superboy to give him support in the face of the rejection he has just face.

"He doesn't like to be called an it." Kid Flash says in a fake whisper.

"I'm Superman's clone." Superboy say in retort.

At Superboy's proclamation the adults around us break out in soft whispers and trade surprised looks.

"Start talking." The darkly dressed man in front demands.

What follows in a long and somewhat awkward explanation that is mostly narrated by Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad. They tell their story of how the night went. Superboy and I stay silent.

While the three boys give their explanation some of the adults dig the still knocked out Desmond out of the rubble. One of the men who I recognize to be a green lantern encases Desmond in an energy container connected to his ring and fly's off with a couple of friends.

After the three boys finish talking the adults and the five of us separate. We stand together in silence while the adults huddle together to discuss what to do.

Superboy keeps glancing at Superman.

After a bit Superman walks over to Superboy. The two of the shift numerously neither looking the other in the eye.

Superman sighs before awkwardly beginning to talk to Superboy.

"We'll, uh, we'll figure something out for you. The League will, I mean. For now, I'd better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away." He says in a rush before quickly flying away.

"What a jerk." I muttered quietly to myself as I come up behind Superboy and place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He gives me a small halfhearted smile in return.

"Cadmus will be investigated all 52 levels, but's let make one thing clear." Says the now I can now identify as Batman.

I had learned a few Justice League members' names throughout the explanation of what happened down in Cadmus.

"You should have called." Interrupts The Flash.

"End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again!" Batman finishes.

Instantly the five of us are angered.

" _I might not have known the four of them long and that is quite of list of offenses. But end result is that we worked well together. Besides the three boys and Superboy did some pretty amazing things together. With a little more training the four of them could do some amazing things. If was not fair of their mentors to just ban them from this life altogether."_ I though angrily.

I was just about to speak up hastily in whom I considered my new friends defense when Aqualad spoke first.

"I am sorry, but we will." He said in a steady voice.

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman said angrily in response.

"Apologies, my king, but no. We did good work here tonight the work you trained us to do. Together we formed something powerful, important." Aqualad addressed the three mentors standing in front of us.

"If this is about your treatment at the hall the three of you—." The Flash started.

"The five of us, and it's not." Kid Flash said interrupting his mentor.

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us or why teach us at all." Robin asked his mentor who seemed to be in charge.

"Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way!" Superboy continued angrily.

I think he was still upset over Superman's rejection. But I understood why Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad still wanted their mentor's approval. The three of them had been through a lot with their mentors, they wanted a chance to prove that they had took in the lessons taught to them and could now fight beside their mentors as equals.

"Give me three days. For now go home and rest." Batman said.

Aqualad headed over to Auqaman. The dark skinned teen gave the four of us left a nod goodbye before he walked off with his mentor.

Robin gave the rest of us a quick wave before jogging off after the retreating form of Batman.

The Flash and Kid Flash approached Superboy and I along with a blond haired woman with no mask dressed black and a green skinned bald man.

"Hello, I am Black Canary." She introduced herself as.

"And I am Martian Manhunter." The green skinned man said.

"Superboy, Kid Flash and The Flash have offered to house you for the next couple of days so you will be heading off with them. While Vera will be coming with Martian Manhunter and I." Black Canary said.

Superboy gave a stiff nod in my direction before he followed the two speedsters off. Kid Flash was a little bit friendlier and gave me a friendly wave good bye.

I suddenly felt very alone. While the friendship that I had made with the four young males was new and tentative they were still the only familiar things that I knew in this strange situation.

I began to ring my hands together nervously while looking down at the ground.

"Vera, its ok. You're not in trouble or anything like that. We just want to get you checked out. Firstly to see it you have any long lasting effects from your captivity in Cadmus and secondly to see how your physiology is holding up in Earth's atmosphere. Plus today has got to have been tiring for you and we'll give you a place to rest safely." Black Canary said gently to me.

"Follow us." She said as the two started to walk off.

Our group of three sneakily traveled by roof top for a couple of blocks to a nearby alleyway. In the back of the shadowy alleyway way a rundown phone booth. Black Canary walked up to it and pulled out a computer keyboard from the side. She typed away at it for about a minute before gesturing me forward next to her.

"Stand still and let it scan you." She commanded.

A little robotic eye pulled down and released a light that started to quickly scan the three of us.

A female computerized voice started speaking as soon as the light finished scanning the three of us saying **Recognized Black Canary 13 authorization complete, Vera B07**. It activated not a second later by saying **Recognized** **Martian Manhunter 07.**

A tunnel of light opened up in the phone booth and I followed Black Canary and Martian Manhunter into it.

A quick rushing sensation overtook me for a couple of seconds before it stopped and I found myself in a whole new place.

Took a quick look around the room I now found myself in as Martian Manhunter placed his hand on my shoulder and led me off down a separate hallway. Black Canary nodded good bye before separating from us.

I was in outer space. Large windows lined the outside wall giving one a view into outer space. The rest of the place was covered in a tan metal. There were different doorways and opening that I could not see where they lead off to.

"Here is you temporary quarters. Get some rest. Someone will be by in the morning to talk to you." Martian Manhunter said kindly to me as he stopped in front for a set of metal doors.

As I walked forward the doors slid open automatically. Martian Manhunter left as the doors slip closed.

It was a simple room with gray walls, a desk, a bed cover in plain white linens with pillow, a bed side table that contained a lamp on top of it and a bureau.

There was one more door in the room that led off into a simple bathroom that contained a toilet, sink, shower, and medicine cabinet.

I went back in the bedroom. I was tired but Anodites did not sleep the same way humans did.

I floated up into the center of the room. I brought my legs up to my chest and crossed my arms around my knees. I then tucked my head in. My long energy like hair floated up around me encasing me in a ball of energy.

Surrounded by the comforting embrace of mana I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait inbetween updates! I was going through a bit of a dry spell. Though I hope the long update makes up for the wait.**

 **This was originally going to be an over fourteen thousand word update, but that ended up looking too run on to me. So I split it up into two chapters. I promise to update chapter three about the forming of the team and Vera picking her hero name soon!**

 **Also I have now learned to not make any promises when it comes to updating. I promise to not abandon my stories, but they will have to be update when I have the time and only then. When I do update I will try to post entertaining and somewhat well edited chapters. Please bear with me people!**

 **I am also thankful for all the positive responses that I received for the first chapter. Also, in answer to the most asked question, this story is not a Ben 10 and Young Justice crossover. The only thing that I am taking from the Ben 10 universe is the idea of the alien species Anodites for my OC character. Even then I will be playing around with the general idea of the alien species. I hope that this does not turn off anyone from continuing to read my story.**


End file.
